The invention relates to a device for the supply of Packaging machines with packaging materials, which are made available as rolled lengths of materials (bobbins), a packaging machine being allocated at least one bobbin storage from which the bobbins can be removed successively and fed to a working cog.
In the packaging industry the supply of packaging machines and other similar devices for processing rolled lengths of material is a special problem. Due to the high capacity of the packaging machines, the consumption of packaging material is considerable. The rolled bobbins consisting of tin foil, plastic foil and paper have a considerable weight due to their dimensions. This aggravates manual handling. Proper planning has the purpose of maintaining a sufficient supply of packaging material in the vicinity of the packaging machines and, furthermore, of guaranteeing the handling of the bobbins with as little as possible manual application.
It is common to store the bobbin on a rotating working cog for the withdrawal of the length of material. The length of the packaging material is withdrawn from the rotating bobbin and processed to the cut sizes for the single packages.
In a known device (EP-A-296 356corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,842) two working cogs are arranged on a common slewable lug. One working cog is always in work position with the material being withdrawn, the other being supplied with a new bobbin in a charging station. The lug is 180.degree. slewable in order to move the working cogs to and from the work position and the charging station. In this known proposal, the bobbins are taken successively from a bobbin storage and supplied to the working cog by a supply cog. Transfer takes place by an axial position of the working cog and the supply cog.
This known device does not lead to a maximum efficiency in the supply of the packaging stations of a packaging machine with rolled packaging material.